


Мальчик-которого-выдумали

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Подслушивать хорошо или плохо? Гарри еще предстоит это решить. Севвитус. Вписано в канон - это вместо предупреждения.





	1. Chapter 1

Гарри уже не рад был, что пошел на поводу у Рона и согласился принять участие в споре о подслушивании. Ну в самом деле, что за нелепая мысль — хорошо или плохо подслушивать? Но Гермиона была уверена, что говорить есть о чем. Сама она избегала пользоваться подслушивающими «ушами» Ужастиков Уизли и неодобрительно качала головой, замечая их у своих друзей.

Теперь Гарри понимал, что спор возник на пустом месте, но было поздно. В тот момент Рона словно какая-то муха укусила: обычно избегающий спорить с Гермионой, он до хрипоты убеждал её, что только благодаря подслушиванию они все до сих пор живы. Сколько всего важного взрослые говорят, когда считают, что их не слышат школьники, а сколько интересного можно услышать, если подобраться поближе к недругам...

Гермиона стояла на своем, утверждая, что ничего, кроме лишней нервотрепки, эти знания им не принесли. Сошлись, как тогда Гарри казалось, на компромиссе: они должны были подслушать по одному разговору, не предназначенному для их ушей, и решить, есть от этого польза, или нет. Гермиона, бормоча под нос что-то о дурацких идеях, зашагала в сторону учительской, Рон, укутавшись мантией-невидимкой Гарри, отправился в подземелья к слизеринской гостиной, а Гарри достался директорский кабинет.

На деле он не рассчитывал ни на что особенное от этой вылазки. После того как он практически разрушил кабинет директора, переживая смерть Сириуса, он почти не сталкивался с Дамблдором, считая дни до отъезда к Дурслям. Ничего хорошего ждать уже не приходилось, и даже этот спор между друзьями казался благословенной передышкой. Только не думать, только не о Сириусе.

И конечно, закон подлости напомнил Гарри о своем существовании — стоило ему встать у горгульи так, чтобы через «уши» было хорошо слышно то, что происходит в кабинете, как он услышал имя крестного.

— Я вам сразу говорил, что это была плохая идея — делать его крестным сумасшедшего уголовника, — голос Снейпа нельзя было не узнать, и Гарри сжал кулаки. Как может этот сальноволосый хмырь так говорить об его самом близком и так рано ушедшем человеке?! — Блэку и так ни за что досталось, а вы окончательно свели его с ума.

— А кого еще, Северус? — устало спросил Дамблдор. — Мальчик растет, у него могут возникнуть вопросы, где друзья и знакомые его семьи. Чудо еще, что он не спрашивает про бабушку и дедушку или других родственников.

— Я бы на месте Поттеров тоже оскорбился, — отозвался Снейп. — Глупая шутка, Альбус, ты знаешь мое мнение. Голем, который носит фамилию Поттер, — это какое-то дурновкусие.

— Не тебе решать, — резко ответил Дамблдор.

— Не мне, — согласился Снейп. — Мне просто жаль Поттера и Эванс. Они лишены даже посмертной правды о своей гибели. И мальчика мне тоже жаль.

— Неужели ты к нему привязался, Северус? — в голосе Дамблдора проскользнули удивленные нотки. — Ты же знаешь, что Гарри Поттер — не человек. Как ты можешь искренне переживать за голема, я не понимаю. Это неуязвимое бездушное существо, и все его эмоции — лишь отражение того, что дает ему окружение.

— Да, но глаза Лили... — Гарри услышал, как Снейп вздохнул.  
— Глаза вышли похожими, — Дамблдор замолчал. Гарри почему-то показалось, что сейчас он должен погладить Снейпа по руке или протянуть ему чашечку чая. — Ну-ну, Северус, держись. Так надо, только так мы можем победить Волдеморта.

Гарри не стал дослушивать или пытаться понять, почему Снейп должен держаться. Он поскорее покинул это место, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда ему известно слово «голем».

Он всё так же пребывал в заторможенной задумчивости, пока Гермиона пересказывала подслушанный разговор Флитвика и Макгонагалл о необходимости провести у старших курсов контрольные, несмотря на конец года и приближающиеся каникулы, а Рон, заикаясь и краснея, выдавил, что его «улов» — обсуждение Панси и Драко того, как он, Рон, отлично смотрится в квиддичной форме. Гарри даже не понял, что смутило друга больше — интерес Панси к его заднице, или то, что этот интерес разделяет и Драко. Гарри было все равно.

— Да, похоже, ты прав, Рон, подслушивание полезно, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Теперь ты знаешь о своих тайных поклонниках, а я могу подготовиться к контрольной.

— Я бы лучше с тобой к контрольной подготовился, ты не против? — заискивающе спросил Рон, краснея как рак. — Гарри, ты с нами?

— Я потом, — Гарри вымученно улыбнулся. — Мне надо побыть одному.

— Ты даже не сказал, что услышал в кабинете директора! — сообразил Рон. — Что-то неприятное?

— Как сказать, — Гарри нервно облизал губы. — Директор и Снейп говорили о Сириусе.

Он почти не соврал, а глаза Гермионы тут же наполнились слезами, и она порывисто ухватила его за руку.

— Ох, Гарри, — пробормотала она. — Если тебе нужно будет выговориться, помни, что мы всегда рядом.

— Всегда, — подтвердил моментально посерьезневший и побледневший Рон. — Держись, друг. И не сиди долго один, пожалуйста.

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, как поднимается в нем легкая зависть к этим близким ему людям, которые еще не знали, что их привязанность предназначалась не человеку. Кукле. Глиняному сосуду, пустому и созданному для одной единственной цели. Гарри наконец вспомнил, откуда ему известно это слово, и он собирался проверить всё еще раз, пробравшись в библиотеку ночью. Книги про големов не были в Запретной секции, но он не хотел, чтобы кто-то догадался о том, что он ищет раньше времени.

Теперь, на краю своей нормальной жизни, Гарри неожиданно понял, что до этого был счастлив. Он мог считать, что чувствует страх, боль, любовь... Но все это было наносным, на деле он был просто глиной в умелых руках. Гарри даже догадывался, в чьих именно, но сил для ненависти не было. А может, не в его возможностях было ненавидеть своего создателя.

Как бы то ни было, Гарри пораньше ушел спать, избавившись таким образом от лишних вопросов, а когда в спальне все разговоры стихли, и её наполнила тишина, Гарри выскользнул за дверь, закутавшись в мантию-невидимку, которая, возможно, ранее принадлежала тому, кого он считал своим отцом.


	2. Chapter 2

«Если стереть в слове amet — «истина» — а, то получится met — «смерть», что может уничтожить голема...» — Гарри машинально потер лоб и уставился на буквы незнакомого алфавита. Если сделать эту «а» чуть тоньше, а хвостик поднять повыше...

— Да, Поттер, эта та самая буква, остальные скрыты чарами, — услышал он шепот над ухом, и в его плечо вонзились пальцы, заставляя зашипеть от боли. — А теперь пойдем, нужно поговорить.

Рука очутилась на свободе, только легкая боль напоминала о вцепившихся в неё пальцах. Гарри обернулся. Снейп уже выходил из библиотеки, ни разу не обернувшись, словно у него даже мысли не было, что Гарри может не послушаться.

И как бы Поттеру ни хотелось назло проигнорировать это приглашение, он слишком хорошо понимал, что скудность информации заставит его мучиться дальше. А кто, если не Снейп, может ответить на его вопросы?  
Поэтому Гарри послушно вышел вслед за слизеринским деканом, сунув за пазуху тоненькую книжку. Он еще собирался перечитать неутешительную информацию об этих существах. О себе.

Снейп запер за ними дверь в своем кабинете и только после этого кивнул на стол. Гарри с опозданием сообразил, что новости слишком сильно на него повлияли — на столе лежали его «уши».

— Вы оставили их у директорского кабинета, Поттер, — пояснил Снейп то, что и так было понятно любому. — Понаблюдав за вами в течение дня, я понял, что так просто вы не остановитесь и попытаетесь узнать что-нибудь еще. И чтобы вы не навредили себе и другим, я готов послужить источником информации. Спрашивайте, Поттер.

Гарри покачнулся с пятки на носок, неотрывно глядя на вторую сверху пуговицу на сюртуке Снейпа. Эта пуговица, не застегнутая как следует, торчащая вбок, словно давала знать, что за броней небрежного превосходства и усмешки Снейп что-то скрывает. Как там сказал Дамблдор? «Неужели ты привязался к мальчику?». А мальчика-то и не было.

Гарри несмело хихикнул. Потом хохотнул чуть громче. И наконец рассмеялся так, что слезы полились из глаз.

Он хохотал, чувствуя и словно не ощущая в то же самое время, как руки Снейпа трясли его, Снейп что-то встревоженно говорил ему, спаивал какое-то остро пахнущее зелье и наконец сделал то, чего Гарри ну никак не ожидал — обнял его, заключая в теплое успокаивающие объятие. От неожиданности Гарри перестал смеяться — словно кто-то щелкнул переключателем.

— Ну наконец-то, — выдохнул ему в макушку Снейп, не торопясь, однако, выпустить его из рук. — Несвоевременно у тебя истерика, Поттер, не находишь?

— Я не Поттер, — грустно ответил Гарри, не пытаясь освободиться от объятий, хотя теперь, когда он знал правду, прикосновения людей казались ему бессмысленным расточительством. — Я даже не Гарри. Я никто.

— Глупости, Поттер, — рассердился Снейп. — Гарри Поттера никогда не было, но ты есть, и значит, ты носишь это имя по праву.

— Как так вышло? — Гарри надеялся, что вопрос прозвучит по-деловому, чтобы Снейп сразу понял — он настроен серьезно и не будет закатывать истерики и крушить кабинет. Но получилось так печально, что Гарри чуть сам не расплакался от жалости к себе.

— Людям нужно знамя, им нужен символ победы, — пояснил Снейп. — А еще им всегда нужен кто-то, кому они позволят защитить себя, кто выполнит то, что людям претит выполнять их мораль.

— Голем, — прошептал Гарри, вытаскивая из-за пазухи книжку.

Он уже успел прочитать о том, для чего создавались големы раньше — самые сильные колдуны народа с помощью глины и магии создавали этих существ, чтобы защититься от врагов. Голем не обладал моралью человека, он выполнял свое предназначения и затем рассыпался в прах.

— Не простой голем, Поттер, — Гарри неожиданно понял, что они сидят на диване, и Снейп все еще прижимает его к себе. — Голем — существо без рода и племени, бессловесное и бесчувственное. Ты быстро перестал быть таким, и дело не в частице Темного лорда, которую Дамблдор заточил в твоей голове.

Гарри с ужасом схватился за лоб.

— Сам Дамблдор не мог уже выступать всеобщим героем, — продолжил Снейп, будто не замечая этого рефлекторного движения Гарри. — И победа над всеобщим ужасом была отдана маленькому ребенку, которого никогда не существовало, как и героической семьи Поттеров.

— Джеймса и Лили не существовало? — недоверчиво переспросил Гарри, на время забыв о том, что в его глиняной голове заперт Волдеморт.

— Ну почему же, — Снейп пожал плечами — Гарри это не видел, но почувствовал по тому, как двинулись продолжающие обнимать его руки. — Со мной в одно время учились и Джеймс Поттер, и Лили Эванс. И Сириус Блэк, если уж на то пошло.

Гарри почувствовал, как имя крестного привычной болью отдалось где-то в груди, и снова все прошло. Так быстро, что он рискнул заерзать в объятиях, требуя продолжения.

— Конечно, Лили нравилась Джеймсу, — продолжил Снейп монотонным голосом. — Она всем нравилась. Но дело в том, что далеко не все чистокровные семьи, даже не примкнувшие к Лорду, готовы принять в семью магглорожденную. Джеймс знал об этом, и Лили знала, поэтому не обращала особого внимания на его ухаживания. У неё были другие планы, — он ненадолго замолчал, а Гарри почувствовал, как судорожно сжимаются обнимающие его руки.

Наконец Снейп продолжил говорить.

— Магглорожденные могли просто не доехать до дома из Хогвартса, — глухо заговорил он снова. — С Лили случилось именно так. После седьмого курса...

Он снова замолчал, и Гарри почему-то решил, что для Снейпа это ужасно важно, всё это, включая смерть девушки Лили Эванс, которая никогда не была его, Гарри, матерью.

— Я был знаком с её семьей, — Снейп снова справился с голосом. — И наплел им что-то про романтичную свадьбу Лили. Простой Конфундус — и им стало казаться, что они даже были на неё приглашены. Джеймс пережил Лили почти на два года, они с Сириусом были отчаянными рубаками, такими незаменимыми в Ордене. Если я правильно понимаю, Поттер погиб от удара в спину.

— Петтигрю, — прошептал Гарри.

— Он самый, — Снейп кивнул, утыкаясь острым подбородком в макушку Гарри. — Блэк тогда взорвал пол-улицы, пытаясь достать гаденыша, за что совершенно справедливо сел в Азкабан.

Гарри промолчал. Картина мира рушилась для него, и что сказать, он не знал.

— О том, как все случилось, знали немногие, — продолжил Снейп. — И это позволило создать идеальную ловушку — пророчество. И только выбив Лорда из его смертного тела, Дамблдор понял, что дело нечисто. По всему выходило, что тот еще вернется, и оружие против него должно было быть готовым.

— Я? — жалобно уточнил Гарри.

— Ты, — вздохнул Снейп. — Еще успокоительного зелья?

— Нет, — Гарри помотал головой. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Снейп вставал и уходил даже за зельем, но признаться в этом он себе не решался.

— Я бы не рассказывал это тебе, но на тебя не подействует Обливиэйт, — словно извиняясь, пояснил Снейп. — Тебя оставили у Петуньи, чутье которой заставляло её сторониться тебя, ведь тогда ты совсем не был похож на человека. Так, копия ребенка, довольно грубо сделанная притом. Но со временем...

Гарри внимал каждому слову зельевара, так, как не слушал его никогда раньше. Верить в его спокойные слова, подтверждающие то, что он, Гарри, почти во всем настоящий человек, хотелось ужасно. И будь Гарри помладше, он бы поверил безоговорочно. Как оказалось, Снейп обладал невероятным талантом убеждения, который так редко применял к ученикам.  
Но Гарри уже было не одиннадцать, да и «почти» Снейп скрыть не смог.

— Кто еще знает, что я не настоящий? — стремясь сразу взять быка за рога, спросил Гарри, когда Снейп сделал паузу в рассказе.  
Поттеру было немыслимо страшно услышать, что все те люди, что относились к нему с любовью и заботой, на деле лишь притворялись, прикрываясь им как щитом от Волдеморта.

— Кроме меня и Дамблдора? — уточнил Снейп. Он все еще не выпускал Гарри из объятий, но держал уже не крепко, и Гарри мог выбраться из кольца его рук, если бы захотел. — Люпин, Питер и Блэк. Формально, конечно. На деле Питер мог знать только то, что Эванс не выходила за Поттера, и у них не было общего дома с общим ребенком, но такие как Поттер могли пойти против своей родни и завести тайную семью — и это Петтигрю никак не может проверить. А Блэк... Ему было четко сказано о твоем настоящем происхождении, но у бедняги что-то сломалось в черепушке за двенадцать лет в Азкабане, и мозг отказывался воспринимать тебя иначе, не как продолжение Джеймса.

— Уизли, другие ученики и родители, профессора?.. — Гарри замер, ожидая ответа, который должен был стать приговором.

— Нет, — Снейп помолчал. — Не знаю насчет Минервы, остальные точно нет.

— Может, Дамблдор просто не говорил вам, — Гарри упрямо цеплялся за эту призрачную возможность возненавидеть всех разом. Внутри все болело и требовало выхода, а Снейп словно издевался, своим участием обрубая одну из самых очевидных лазеек для гнева.

— Я вижу, что ты делаешь, — мягко произнес Снейп. — Гарри, в первую очередь ты мальчишка, а ваши мальчишеские хитрости любой декан разглядит невооруженным взглядом. Не пытайся вызвать в себе искусственный гнев и ненависть, ты слишком... — он замолчал, подбирая слова.

— Слишком слаб для этого? Слишком не человек? — Гарри всё-таки удалось себя накрутить, и теперь он просто кипел от злости, наконец сбросив с себя теплые руки.

— Ты куда больше человек, чем многие рожденные женщинами, — Снейп поднялся, видимо, почувствовав в этой злости куда более значимое зерно, чем в предшествующем ей горестном недоумении.

Гарри тоже встал, продолжая судорожно сжимать руки, не зная, как объяснить профессору свои чувства. Как можно объяснить человеку, обычному человеку — и теперь Гарри наконец с полной ясностью видел, что зловещий декан Слизерина всего лишь усталый, озлобленный и еще нестарый человек, — каково это — знать, что ты не человек?

Теперь-то Гарри понимал куда больше, ему снова захотелось расхохотаться, но усилием воли он сдержался, чтобы снова не напугать Снейпа. Но теперь всё это было бессмысленно.

— Ты не против поговорить еще чуть позже? — нерешительно, что совсем не вязалось с его привычным образом, поинтересовался Снейп.   
В этот момент он разглядывал свой стеллаж с ингредиентами, и Гарри не мог видеть его лица, но почему-то был уверен, что преподаватель волнуется.

— Но мы едем домой, — неуверенно произнес Гарри, догадываясь и не веря в то, что может сейчас услышать. — Я буду снова у Дурслей.  
— Я знаю, — Снейп наконец повернулся. — Я мог бы приходить в определенное время в кафе на углу, и мы могли бы есть мороженое. Ты любишь мороженое, Гарри?

Наверное, Гарри стоило ответить с горькими смехом: «Я же не человек, и все мои чувства надуманы», — или с подозрением спросить: «Откуда вы знаете о кафе на углу?», но эти мысли настигли его много позже, а в этот момент он застенчиво шмыгнул носом и тихо сказал:  
— Люблю. Фисташковое.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри вовсе не ждал Снейпа в кафе, он просто пошел туда в назначенный зельеваром день, чтобы купить себе рожок мороженого. В конце концов, у него было немного денег, и он мог потратить их когда и где угодно, никак не соотнося это с ранними договоренностями.

Так уговаривал себя Гарри, призывая всю силу воли, чтобы не оглядываться по сторонам, словно он кого-то ждет.

По счастью, долго ему мучиться не пришлось: Снейп с мороженым в руках опустился на стул напротив минута в минуту назначенного времени.  
— Твое фисташковое, Гарри, — Снейп сунул ему мороженое, словно не замечая, что у Поттера уже есть одно.

Сам же он, не обращая никакого внимания на смущение Гарри, с аппетитом принялся за розовое мороженое, по-видимому, клубничное.  
— На Диагон-аллее так просто клубничное мороженое не купишь, — вздохнул Снейп, когда Гарри уже успокоился и принялся поглощать подтаявшее мороженое из обоих рожков. — Нужно выглядеть определенным образом, а профессор Снейп с мороженым не ассоциируется...

— А вам зачем? — Гарри слишком поздно обнаружил, что попал в довольно простую ловушку, но деваться было некуда. — Вы же настоящий человек, можете быть кем хотите.

— Ты такой ребенок, Гарри, — Снейп помотал головой. — Люди ничуть не свободнее... других существ. Иллюзия выбора пропадает с возрастом, а в моем случае она пропала сразу после школы.

Гарри почему-то казалось, что это связано не с окончанием школы и не с вступлением в ряды Упивающихся, а со смертью Эванс, которая вовсе не была его матерью. Но он не был малышом, который взял бы и задал такой вопрос, поэтому он молча продолжал есть мороженое, ожидая продолжения.

— Я ведь тебе не просто так говорю, что нужно найти, ради чего жить, — вкрадчивым шепотом продолжил Снейп. — Ты живешь ради победы над Тем-кого-нельзя-называть — таким тебя создали. Но стоит тебе победить — и ты рассыплешься в прах. Разве это правильно?

— Но так задумано, не так ли? — Гарри вгрызся в хрустящую вафлю, отвлекаясь на неё. Хотя он успел как следует все обдумать, произносить вслух это было все ещё невыносимо горько. — Зла не будет, герой будет мертв, но жив в памяти людей — красиво и правильно...

— Нет! — Снейп так стукнул по столешнице, что подскочил не только Гарри, но и влюбленная парочка за соседним столом. — Нет, — тише повторил Снейп и посмотрел на парочку своим самым зловещим взглядом. Магглы предпочли снова заняться друг другом и своими пирожными. — Это звучит довольно логично, я не спорю. Но если ты говоришь о себе-герое и людях. Оставь людей в покое, Гарри. Давай поговорим о другом. О Гарри и Гермионе Грейнджер, о Гарри и Рональде Уизли, о Гарри и Джиневре Уизли, наконец.

— А что не так с Джинни? — Гарри почувствовал, что упоминание друзей и в самом деле заставляет в груди что-то болеть и шевелиться, а в голове мелькает мысль, будто героическая смерть не может быть единственным финалом.

— Она любит тебя, дурачок, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — И не рассказывай мне, что она любит в тебе прекрасного принца, сразившего дракона. То есть, прости, василиска. Она слишком долго незаметно находится рядом, и наверняка не раз видела тебя таким, какой ты настоящий.

— А какой я настоящий, сэр? — Гарри решил отложить новость про Джинни подальше и подумать об этом в одиночестве. — Вылитый отец, только глаза мамины?

— Ты мальчишка, — Снейп разглядывал Гарри так, словно только сейчас увидел и был вынужден описать с первого взгляда. — Излишне импульсивный и отважный, старающийся выглядеть сильнее, чем есть на самом деле, и от этого скрытный даже с друзьями. Но они смотрят на тебя не только глазами, Гарри, я это вижу, а сердце обмануть куда сложнее.

— Как пафосно звучит, — фыркнул Гарри и замер, чувствуя, что перешел границы.

— Возможно, — сухо ответил Снейп после паузы. — Но раз уж от этого никуда не деться, то я продолжу не менее пафосно. Живи ради них, Гарри. Не ради кого-то одного, ради них всех. Ради того, чтобы они улыбались тебе, а ты улыбался в ответ. Молли Уизли считает тебя еще одним сыном, и ей будет горько, если после твоей победы от тебя останется только прах.

— У неё много детей, — начал Гарри, защищаясь от картины, которая мгновенно встала перед глазами: Молли нервно теребит передник, не зная куда деть руки, и смотрит, смотрит на кучку глиняной пыли, что осталась от Гарри.

— И ты думаешь, что от этого ей будет менее больно от потери ребенка, чем Нарциссе с её единственным наследником, да? — язвительно спросил Снейп.

Гарри пристыженно замолчал.

— Для любви не выделяют кусочек сердца, Гарри, любят всем сердцем или не любят совсем, — Снейп дернулся, словно проснулся. — Ты хочешь ещё мороженого?

Они ели мороженое и говорили. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что сможет вот так легко разговаривать с профессором Снейпом. С кем угодно, но не с ним! И хотя Джеймс Поттер и Лили Эванс не были его родителями, он хотел узнать больше о них. И о Ремусе, и о Сириусе. А Снейп — что удивительно — всё рассказывал и рассказывал. Про злые шутки мародеров и не менее жестокие ответы, про Лили и её увлечение зельями и чарами, про юную Петунью, про молодых фениксовцев, друзей погибших гриффиндорцев.

Гарри слушал как зачарованный. Он ждал каждой новой встречи больше, чем ждал возвращения в Хогвартс.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — неожиданно произнес Снейп.

Они сидели в парке и кормили голубей. То есть, это Гарри бросал купленные Снейпом у старушки семена прожорливым шумным птицам, а Снейп рассказывал очередную историю.

— Я наконец смог отпустить прошлое, — пояснил Снейп в ответ на удивленный взгляд Гарри. — Кто знал, оказывается, и в самом деле разговор может помочь. Я отпустил их всех. И Лили, и Джеймса с Блэком, и даже Ремуса.

— Ремус был не виноват, — встрял в перечисление Гарри.

— И от этого простить его было тяжелее всего, — отозвался Снейп, закрывая глаза.

Гарри с любопытством уставился на сидящего рядом мужчину. Под летним ветерком его волосы растрепались и не выглядели свалявшимися и грязными, морщинки почти разгладились, солнечные лучи осторожно касались его бледной кожи, но сейчас, вне подземелий, он выглядел моложе и беззащитнее.

— А можно... можно я буду жить ради вас? — осторожно спросил Гарри, касаясь руки Снейпа.

Снейп вздрогнул и открыл глаза, но Гарри не отодвинулся, надеясь, что Снейп просто не заметит этого почти невесомого касания.

— Гарри. — Снейп снова закрыл глаза, его рука под пальцами мальчика дрогнула, но осталась на месте. — Я не случайно рассказывал тебе, что нельзя жить ради одной какой-то цели. Теряя её... ты теряешь слишком много, и это не зависит от того, насколько ты человек.

— Я не хочу вас терять, — решительно ответил Гарри, только после сообразив, что сказал, и разозлившись на себя. Мерлин, до чего он жалок, если готов привязаться к любому, кто поведет себя с ним по-человечески!

Снейп словно услышал его мысли, его губы дрогнули в усмешке.

— Это нормально, Гарри, реагировать на все хорошее и плохое, что с тобой происходит, ты меняешься, ты замечаешь перемены в других. Это не странно и страшно, это просто по-человечески. Но ты не должен совершать мою ошибку и выбирать кого-то одного, ради кого жить, да еще того, кто не может ответить тебе взаимностью.

— В-вза-аимностью? — заикаясь, уточнил Гарри, чувствуя, что краснеет, и готовясь возражать. Ни о чем подобном он даже не думал.

— Ну да, — Снейп снова открыл глаза и сел прямее, оттолкнув попутно носком туфли излишне нахального голубя. — Ты выбираешь тех, кто не может ответить тебе взаимностью и жить ради тебя. Что Блэк, что я... Люди, ради которых мы жили, давно покоятся в могиле, и самое большее, на что мы способны — это умереть за тебя. Что Блэк и сделал, не так ли? Возможно, в будущем мне тоже это предстоит...

Он забрал у ошарашенного Гарри остатки семян и бросил в стаю сгрудившихся голубей, заставляя их возмущенно подняться в воздух, прежде чем приступить к трапезе.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы умирали, — нерешительно произнес Гарри.

— Это война, — Снейп, похоже, сам не заметил, как погладил Гарри по голове. — Кто-то умрет, кто-то выживет, я же прошу тебя подумать о своих близких и о себе. Не так страшно было бы умереть, зная, что у Хогвартса останутся шансы быть разнесенным на кусочки новым поколением Поттеров.

— Но... — Гарри не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. — Какое поколение Поттеров? Я не Поттер и не человек!

Снейп схватил его за плечи так резко, что Гарри от неожиданности слабо пискнул.

— Я скажу тебе то, за одни мысли о чем могут убить, — будничным тоном произнес Снейп, отпуская одно плечо Гарри. — Кровь — это ерунда. Чистая или не очень, даже ненастоящая — это всё мелочи, главное, что у тебя тут, — Снейп ткнул пальцем в грудь Гарри, а затем в лоб. — И тут. В конце концов, Темный Лорд не чистокровен, а ратует за права чистокровных куда сильнее, чем они сами.

— Нечистокровный? — такой смены темы Гарри не ожидал.

— Ты многое узнаешь в этом году в школе, — Снейп поднялся. — Но некоторые знания становятся ценнее, если они скрыты. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

— Вы будете относиться в Хогвартсе ко мне по-прежнему? — тихо ответил Гарри.

— Увы, — Снейп сунул руки в карманы и сгорбился. — Так надо. Я думаю, ты поймешь. Со временем.

— Вы сейчас со мной, потому что Дамблдор попросил? — Гарри не знал, зачем он это спросил, но жалеть было поздно.  
Снейп сгорбился еще сильнее и, не поворачиваясь к Гарри лицом, покачал головой.

— Нет, Гарри, — глухо произнес он и, прежде чем уйти, добавил: — Он попросил меня о другом, я расскажу тебе об этом позже.

Лето подходило к концу, это чувствовалось в прохладных порывах ветра, в остром запахе скошенной газонокосилками травы в парке, но никогда еще раньше Гарри так не жалел о наступлении осени.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри не верил Снейпу. Он знал, что Снейпу верит Дамблдор, к которому сам Гарри не знал как относиться. То, что Дамблдор был тем, кто слепил Гарри в прямом и переносном смысле, делало его небожителем, и Гарри не мог решить, восторгаться ли ему старым магом, или ненавидеть его. Только равнодушным он оставаться не мог.

Снейп был не такой. Он то ли ломал так тонко и изящно созданный план, то ли дополнял его линиями, из зарисовки превращая в картину. Живую картину. Верить в это хотелось ужасно, но Гарри не смел.

Он больше не мог верить Снейпу, и разглядывая на уроке ЗОТИ его нахмуренные брови и плотно сжатый искривленный рот, он против своей воли думал о лете и клубничном мороженом.

Гарри казалось, что вместо одного понятного Гарри в его голове живет сразу несколько мальчиков, один из которых думал о том, как победить Волдеморта, другой сожалел, что нельзя сделать вид, будто он опечален чем-то настолько, чтобы Снейп снова обнял его. Если ему придумали жизнь, почему ему не оставили хотя бы отца? Пусть бы Гарри узнал об этом позже, мало ли почему Джеймс Поттер не был бы его отцом, он ведь и на самом деле не был им...

Но как бы Гарри ни пытался верить в Дамблдора, тот не был всемогущим и не понимал того, что его голем, созданный для защиты магического мира, в подростковом возрасте всё еще нуждается в отцовских объятиях.  
А потом Дамблдор погиб. Гарри видел всё своими собственными глазами, так похожими на глаза давно погибшей девушки, так и не успевшей примерить свадебное платье. И он видел то, о чем не мог рассказать ни своим верным друзьям, ни ставшей дорогой его глиняному сердцу Джинни: он видел, как последние крохи магии старого мага благодаря жертве обоих — и Снейпа, и Дамблдора — переходят к нему, впитываются под кожу, зажигая ненавистью напоминание о цели — убийстве Волдеморта.  
Но взгляд Снейпа, полный боли и почему-то ненависти, словно наполнил голову Гарри гудящим роем прочих мыслей. Гарри безоговорочно верил Дамблдору, и потому мысль была одна, теперь он это понимал. Но верить Снейпу он не мог, как ни старался, и поэтому думал и о том, в чем тот был прав, и в чем он ошибался.

Снейп же — и Гарри видел это совершенно точно — верил только в то, что может умереть за то, чтобы один ненастоящий мальчик научился жить. И это Гарри не мог понять и принять.

Для чего настоящему живому человеку защищать существо, созданное для защиты живых людей? В этом Гарри ничего не понимал, а у своих друзей спрашивать не хотел — слишком многое пришлось бы объяснять. Благодаря Снейпу Гарри неожиданно осознал, что боится, боится, что его настоящие друзья могут не отпустить выполнить то, ради чего Гарри создали. Просто потому, что они его друзья. Просто потому, что они любят в нем его, Гарри.

Ему нужно было поговорить об этом со Снейпом, только Снейп мог понять, как мучается своими эфемерными чувствами придуманный мальчик, как переживает за то, что не может верить тому, кто доверил ему слишком много. Он днями и ночами придумывал, что скажет и что спросит, проигрывал мысленно диалоги со Снейпом, то одерживая в них победу, то сдаваясь под язвительными репликами своего внутреннего Снейпа.

Но вышло всё совсем не так. Гарри определенно стоило подумать о том, что ничего не происходит так, как задумано. В конце концов, он сам — яркий пример того, как даже самые лучшие планы могут превратиться в невесть что.

Гарри хотел сказать так много! Мерлин, да он хотел сказать хотя бы то, как много он хотел сказать, но даже на это не было времени — Гарри видел это в угасающих глазах человека, которого последний год представлял и врагом, и другом, и отцом... Основатели свидетели, он мог оказаться им даже скорее, чем Джеймс Поттер!

Но теперь было поздно подбирать роли, и Гарри видел это также ясно, как то, что его время пришло.

— Посмотри на меня, — он еле расслышал шепот Снейпа, но послушно опустился на колени, пачкаясь в густой крови. — Ты должен...  
Гарри знал ответ на незаданный вопрос, который утверждением застыл на губах Снейпа. Он не мог помочь этому человеку, так и не ставшему ему никем особенным, он не мог облегчить его мучения, но он мог сделать другое.

— Я не должен, — ответил он твердо. — Но я могу.  
И он был вознагражден мелькнувшим в глазах Снейпа облегчением. А потом Гарри встал и пошел. Он знал, куда он идет. Он покривил душой, он знал, что по-прежнему должен убить Волдеморта — и ноги сами несли его туда, где ждал тот, от кого Гарри должен был защитить магический мир.

Но ещё он мог — и сейчас он понял это со всей ясностью? — он мог и он хотел выжить.


	5. Эпилог

— Гарри... — Джинни остановилась в дверях и с улыбкой посмотрела на мужа. Гарри был чаще других знакомых ей людей мрачен и молчалив, но она старалась не тормошить его, расспрашивая и анализируя, она просто любила его, со всеми его тайнами и сменами настроениями, любила всего, не слушая всего вздора про постравматический синдром, из-за которого Гарри мог навредить ей или сыну.

Если бы все эти люди хоть раз увидели Гарри с Джеем наедине, им в голову бы не пришло даже думать такое. Нежный и заботливый с супругой, с ребенком Гарри обращался так, словно это было величайшее чудо на свете.

— Джин, разве это не чудо? — словно подслушав мысли жены, спросил Гарри, не поднимая глаз.

Он опять играл с маленьким сыном, осторожно поглаживая крошечные пальчики и целуя пяточки, отчего наследник сучил ручками и ножками, пуская пузыри и хихикая.

— Ты подарила мне величайшее чудо, — продолжил Гарри негромко, разглядывая Джеймса и наклоняясь к нему ниже, чтобы потереться носом о маленький носик сына. — Наш ребенок, настоящий живой ребенок... ты даже не представляешь...

Джинни подошла ближе. Она не знала, почему постоянное упоминание о живом и настоящем вызывало у неё смутное чувство тревоги или чего-то еще такого же неприятного и колющего, но оно быстро проходило, стоило взглянуть в сияющие глаза Гарри. Джинни думала о том, что когда-нибудь она узнает всё, что пережил её любимый человек, и, магия тому свидетель, она постарается избавить его даже от тени этой боли.

— Гарри, — снова повторила Джинни, шагнув ближе к мужу и сыну. — Джей, конечно, чудо, но...

— Но? — Гарри быстро обернулся, в глазах его промелькнул страх, отчего Джинни разозлилась на саму себя. Зачем делать паузы, в которых каждый читает свое, можно ведь сделать как все нормальные люди — конверт с намеком, пинетки...

— Ты ведь не против, если чуда станет больше? — прошептала Джинни, машинально кладя руку на живот. — Чудеса не перестанут быть чудеснее, если...

Она уговаривала скорее себя, чем Гарри, и она это поняла, замерев от дыхания уткнувшегося ей в живот мужа.

— Ты ждешь ребенка, Джин? — выдохнул Гарри, отчего Джинни почувствовала это тепло даже через ткань халата. — Нашего ребенка?  
Если до этого Джинни Поттер переживала, что Джей затмил для Гарри всех, то теперь эта тревога бесследно исчезла. Как и беспокойство, что «новое чудо» затмит первое. Нежно поцеловав её в еще плоский животик, Гарри поднял на руки сына и обнял её.

Недовольный тем, что его лишили свободы, Джей хныкнул, но тут же принялся играть прядью волос матери.

— Ты уже знаешь, кто будет? — полуутвердительно спросил Гарри.  
Джинни кивнула.

— Мальчик, — она притворно закатила глаза. — Надеюсь, мне не придется родить целую квиддичную команду до тех пор, пока я дождусь девочку.

— Эй! — Гарри также притворно шлепнул её по руке. — Мальчики — это прекрасно!

— Хочешь прямо сейчас придумать имя? — спросила Джинни и замерла. С первенцем было все понятно, но сейчас... Что и говорить, только её невестки Флер и Гермиона полностью отринули войну, не намереваясь называть детей в честь кого-то из погибших близких. Джинни понимала и Рона, и Билла. Особенно Рона, второе имя которого всегда напоминало их матери о первой войне.

Но Джинни не пыталась избавиться от войны в Гарри, иногда, в особо жутких кошмарах, ей казалось, что если вынуть из Гарри войну, то она просто останется без своего любимого. И только трогательная забота мужа об их сыне затмевала эти страшные мысли.

— Северус... Альбус Северус, — Джинни вздрогнула, она так глубоко ушла в свои мысли, что не сразу поняла, что Гарри ей ответил.

— Почему? — вырвалось у неё, и она торопливо продолжила: — Я не против, но почему именно они? Мне казалось, ты охладел к Дамблдору к концу войны, а с профессором Снейпом до самой его гибели... — она замолчала, не зная, как сказать.

— Они сделали меня таким, какой я есть, — просто ответил Гарри. — Меня бы не было, если бы не эти два человека.

— А... — Джинни поспешно кивнула. — Хорошо, Гарри. Сыну придется попотеть, чтобы соответствовать, два героя войны, да еще директора!  
Она засмеялась, чувствуя, как ледяная рука отпускает её сердце, и с любовью глядя, как прижимает к себе Гарри их первенца.

В конце концов, «они сделали меня таким, какой я есть» — это можно понять по-разному, и Джинни была еще не готова думать об этом.


End file.
